Prisioned In The Human World
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Hiei is forced to go to school with you in the human world, in order to pay his debt off in Spirit World.readerxhiei
1. Getting Started

Chapter 1: Getting Started

Assigned by Koenma, you were to work alongside Yusuke and his team. Of course, everyone greeted you with the utmost respect. Although, there was one demon who you couldn't stand and that was Hiei.

You snarled at the demon. Ever since you met the guy, he has been nothing but a pain in the butt. Hiei would always call you _onna_, although he would say that to every girl he meets. Well not really, he made Yukina an exception to the rule.

Sure, Yukina was his half sister, but that doesn't mean, Hiei shouldn't call everyone by their name. You wanted to make him pay, grovel at your feet. Oh yes, you thought of a very good plan.

" Please! Tell Koenma it's urgent!" you pleaded the blue ogre.

" But (y/n)-" The blue ogre started.

You didn't want this to wait any longer, so you barged into Koenma's office without a knock. But Koenma didn't notice as you stood in front of his desk.

" Come back from the dead? Sure! Be brought back from limbo? Why not?" Koenma ranted on.

" Koenma!!" you yelled to get the toddler's attention.

Papers scattered into the air. Koenma was furious.

" ( y/n )!! You know that I have to seperate all of this, don't you?"

" Hehe... yeah. I know that. But you see, what I -" you said but was cut off.

" What I want you to do now, is clean up this mess that you purposely made!" Koenma commanded.

You just glared at him, hoping he could die from it, but it was of no use.

" All right," you sighed and began to pick up the papers and sorting them into seperate piles.

It took you about a whole 2 hours of your time and you were absolutely exhausted. Koenma was happy though, and that's all that mattered. You needed him to be in a good mood to accept your proposition.

" So, what did you wanted to ask me?" Koenma stated.

" I was wondering, about Hiei's debt. Did he repay it yet?" you asked.

" No, actually, what he's doing right now, isn't nearly to pay it all off." Koenma sighed as he twiddled his thumb.

" Really? Well, maybe there's something I can do to help Hiei pay off his debt." you said, and you were definately excited about it.

" And what would that be?" Koenma asked, a bit curious.

" Hmm... It goes something like this: Hiei attend the same school as me and Kurama, deplete all of his demon powers and he just has to attend there for two years. How's that sound? Will that cover it?" you asked hoping that your plan would be put into action.

Koenma agreed, but he only agreed because he was thinking about something else. More on the lines of you and Hiei, together. That sort of thing. But Koenma didn't express his feelings about that and he gave the approval.

You were so excited from the time you walked out of Koenma's office to being transported to your room.

**Flashback**

_" Okay, starting tomorrow, Hiei is to attend at (name of school) High with you and Kurama." Koenma said._

_You jumped up and down with joy. Hiei was finally going to be in school with you and Kurama! Nothing could ruin the moment for you until the next day._

**End of Flashback**

The next morning, you were to wake up extremely early. Which was a cinch for you, since you had stayed awake the whole night thinking about how school life with you, would change in a matter of seconds. Plus, you always wondered what Hiei would be like, being just a regular kid instead of with all that demon power he's got.

You were waiting outside of Koenma's office until the door opened to reveal Koenma sitting behind his desk, a bit frightened as you might say. The look on Hiei's face said it all. He had heard about your little plan. Kurama however, had no objections to your plan. In fact, he is quite amused by it.

As you stood in front of Koenma, with the two demons present by your side, Koenma reminded them of the 2-year plan.

" So this _onna_ planned it all, has she?" Hiei seethed.

You were a little frightened at what he could do.

Kurama came to your defense. " Now Hiei, this would be a good way to repay your debt."

" By what? Living like you humans? Pathetic." Hiei spat.

You couldn't take none of Hiei's snide remarks any longer. You were just trying to help him and this is what you got? No way.

" Hey! I'm just helping you! You don't have to be all snotty about it, you know!" you yelled at Hiei.

He still had the look to kill. You weren't afraid by this anymore.

" Go on, Koenma, deplete his powers. Schools about to start in an hour." you stated looking at your watch.

" She's right, Koenma." Kurama said.

" All right." Koenma sighed as he hopped off his chair and headed for Hiei.

" Touch me and you die where you stand." Hiei threatened.

It worked, Koenma backed off, afraid. Kurama stepped forward.

" Either you do this the easy way or the hard way, you choose; because in the end, your powers will be depleted for two years." Kurama growled.

You were shocked, Kurama was on your side, but never this strongly. Hiei knew not to mess with Kurama. He was stronger than Hiei could ever be.

Kurama stepped back and motioned Koenma to start depleting Hiei's demon powers. There were only 30 minutes left on the clock to deplete Hiei's powers and change his clothing, then transport you guys down there. It took a lot of work, but you managed to be on time for school.


	2. First Day, Not So Well

You had to giggle at Hiei's casual look. To you, he looked so adorable! (pic. of hiei: http://s204. What is it, _onna_?!" Hiei growled.

You just couldn't take it anymore. He looked so cute! Of course, Hiei just borrowed a bit from Yusuke and Kurama's clothing, and look what the result was.

Hiei just glared daggers at you. But you couldn't stop laughing.

" Oh Hiei! If you looked this cute in Yusuke's and Kurama's clothing, I should've brought my brother's clothes for you to try." you giggled.

The bell signaled the start of Homeroom. With the help of Koenma, Hiei was assigned to all of your classes.

" Okay, students. We have a new student joining us today and I want you all to welcome him!" the teacher announced.

You rolled your eyes in boredom. Of course you knew that the new student was just Hiei, but you couldn't wait to see what the other people thought of him.

The door opened to see Hiei walk in, trying not to send death glares your way. After he had introduced himself, he looked like he wanted to kill the teacher for putting him through such a stupid thing.

But it didn't matter to you. It was all about fun. You liked to see Hiei squirm once in a while and this was one of the times.

All around the classroom, there were murmurs here and there, mostly girls gushing over him.

" Oh my gosh! How cute, is he?" a girl whispered.

" Heh, he's pathetic. He's so short, anyone can mistaken him for a 5th grader!" a boy laughed.

Yeah, it was true he was short for his age. But that didn't matter with Hiei, it didn't with Kuwabara, so why should it be any different for someone else?

You were currently off in your own world, not realizing that the teacher assigned Hiei to sit right next to you at the empty desk. You began to realize this when Hiei started looking over at your desk.

Your eyes, held shock in them.

" Hiei," you seethed.

Hiei just drew back, unfazed about the deathly tone you displayed.

" What, _onna_? You got something to say?" Hiei said.

" Nothing. Just don't look at my paper." you whispered loud enough for Hiei to hear.

Hiei did hear what you had said, but he just wanted to cause you trouble.

" What?" Hiei said.

But, being as you are, you said it a bit louder.

" Don't look at my paper." you tried again.

" What?" Hiei said. He was just playing with you, but you were just too stubborn to notice.

" Don't look at my paper!!" you cried.

" ( y/n )!! We're in a middle of class! Detention!" the teacher roared.

You just looked down in shame as everyone looked at you and laughed quietly. Your face flushed with embarassment.

It was all Hiei's fault! This was the demon's fault for putting you into detention! It ruined your clean record!

Hiei on the other hand, was quite amused by this. _' Making trouble to ( y/n ) is a piece of cake!'_ Hiei thought.

Class was finally over and detention was afterschool, oh how you wished Hiei would join in the pain too.

It was lunch time when Kurama joined you and Hiei. Kurama had a good time with classes, who wouldn't when they didn't have Hiei following you everywhere.

You were sitting across of Hiei and Kurama, eating lunch.

" Hey, Kurama. Did you know that Hiei got hit on and on his first day of school ?" you smirked.

" Really?" Kurama piped up a smirk was evident on his features.

Hiei just spit out his milk over a girl he had happened to sit across. The girl just screamed and ran off. Her friend gave Hiei the "finger".

Kurama made a face and you just laughed.

" Why did she show me a finger, _onna_? Was that supposed to mean something?" Hiei questioned and a glare was added to make you confess.

" Haha, she just challenged you, Hiei." you said.

" Challenge? Ha! I can beat her any day. I'd say, bring it on!" Hiei cried.

" Hiei," Kurama warned.

" What fox, she challenged me and I'm not one to skip away from a challenge that's been handed to me." Hiei stated.

" Hiei," Kurama warned.

Hiei still ignored Kurama and got out of his seat. Then he looked at you, as if waiting for something.

" What?!" you snapped.

He just grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the lunchroom, not minding the stares that were given your way.

" Kurama! Please throw away my plate! Thanks!" you cried as you were pulled away by the not-so-powerful demon.

You wrenched away from Hiei's grasp as you were in the hallways.

" What?!" you cried.

" Look, _onna_. I don't know this school very well, and I'd appreciate it if you were to take me to my class." Hiei said.

" Oh! Well, why didn't you just ask me back there? Right! You were flustered!" you cried as laughter erupted from your throat.

Hiei just glared at you. " I wasn't flustered, _onna_! Get your facts straight, clearly, Kurama was flustered." Hiei said.

" True." you thought. " But so did you. Don't deny it..." you pestered the little demon.

You sighed and went to your class. In an instant, you spied the girl who had given Hiei the "finger".

_' I hope Hiei doesn't see her! If he does, the girl's done for!'_ you thought, but then, this was exactly the kind of thing you were looking for. This could be the only way you could get Hiei in with you at detention!

No sooner had Hiei entered the class, did he spot the girl few rows down.

You saw the whole scene from your seat. Hiei walked up to her and tried to use _' Fist of the Mortal Flame'_, but it didn't work. You laughed at that, everyone did.

The girl in front of Hiei just mocked him. You had guessed that Hiei realized he didn't have his demon power anymore, so he just socked her in the face and walked off. The teacher saw the whole thing and bam! He was in detention in a matter of seconds.

_' Yes!!'_ you thought.


	3. Detention Buddies

You went into the detention room followed by Hiei.

" Why do we get punished for hurting others?" Hiei said.

" Well, you wouldn't have gotten into trouble, if you didn't punch her in front of the teacher!" you cried.

" You're saying that it's good then? Just not in front of the teacher?" Hiei said, a smirk forming on his lips.

" No! That's not what I meant!" you cried as you sat down in one of the seats in the classroom awaiting your punishment.

Hiei just ignored you and looked out into the halls before closing the door with a click. Then he crossed the room to the windows.

" And just what are you doing?" you asked.

" Escaping, _onna_." Hiei said.

You shot up out of your seat. " Are you out of your mind, Hiei?! Has Koenma sucked out your brain also?! Don't you know you're not supposed to do that!" you cried tryng to yank the demon away from the window.

" _Onna_! Get off of me, or you're in a world of hurt!" Hiei cried.

You let go. Not because Hiei told you so, but the teacher was at the doorway looking at the both of you. You were in big trouble.

The teacher assigned the punishment for the both of you. You were assigned lunchroom duty for a month starting tomorrow.

" What?!" you cried.

" Hn. I don't see what's the problem, _onna_." Hiei said.

" Trust me, it's a BIG problem!" you whispered.

" Okay, since it's afterschool, you mop the floor of the lunchroom. All. Of. It." the teacher explained.

You groaned. Hiei just stood there with a dumb look on his face.

The teacher left you and Hiei alone in the lunchroom.

" Guess we better get started, Hiei." you said.

" Hmph! Do it yourself. I'd rather watch." Hiei smirked.

" What?! No! You were to blame too! You have to do some of the work!" you cried.

" No. Way." Hiei said.

" You have to!" you cried.

" I'm leaving." Hiei said. He went over to the exit and found it locked.

" What the - The old geezer locked us in here!" Hiei growled. He pounded on the door.

You smirked. _' Looks like he's sticking around for a bit.'_ you thought.

Hiei cried out in frustration.

" Quiet! We don't want anyone to think there's an animal locked up in here! Oh wait, my bad. You are one!" you laughed.

Hiei stormed over to where you stood. " If I had my powers right now, you'd be nothing but a pile of ashes, _onna_. Don't you forget that." Hiei seethed.

Finally you managed to pursuade Hiei to help you. You were mopping one side of the lunchroom and Hiei did the other, when you were finally done, Hiei dumped the bucket of dirty, soapy water on top of you.

Now you had to clean the whole place up again, right after you chased the demon around the lunchroom for half an hour trying to catch the little bugger. Few hours later, you were done, with no help from Hiei. The teacher came in to inspect yours and Hiei's work and let you go home.

You were happy to go home, but you remembered that Hiei was to live at Kurama's house for the time being. Yet, Hiei was following you home!

You turned around to face the little demon. " What is it, Hiei? Are you trying to crash at my place? Cause if you are then - " you started but was cut off.

" Quiet, _onna_. This is on Koenma's order. He told me to accompany you home as part of the deal to pay off my debt. Don't assume things." Hiei said.

" Oh! Okay, well then, that's a relief!" you sighed happily.

You walked in silence until you reached your house. You turned to Hiei and told him goodbye and then he left, walking down the road.

You went inside and into the kitchen. You grabbed just about anything that you could eat, without heating it up and brought them up to your room.

Over at Kurama's house, Hiei just lounged on the couch.

" Why are you late, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

" What are you? Suddenly my mother?" Hiei snapped.

" No. Just wondering why, since school was out four hours ago." Kurama inspected.

" Me and (y/n) got into this thing called ' detention '." Hiei said flicking the t.v. on.

" Oh my. I see why you're in it. But I don't see how (y/n) could've been in trouble. Just what did you do, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

" Why do you think it's my fault that (y/n) was in detention?" Hiei said.

" So, you weren't in any part of this?" Kurama said.

Kurama had trapped Hiei with nowhere to run.

Hiei growled. " Yes! I did have something to do with it!"

" I can't believe you would do that to innocent, (y/n)." Kurama tsk at him.

" I'm going to bed!" Hiei cried as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.


	4. Payback

The next morning, Hiei had managed to find something worthwhile to wear in Kurama's closet.(http://s11. Hiei and Kurama arrived in front of the school, waiting for you to arrive.

When you finally met up with them, Hiei just grumbled about your late appearance. You ignored his snide remark and walked to class. Surely by now, Hiei didn't need you to guide him to his class. After all, he's got Kurama with him.

You sat in class, waiting for the teacher to come in. Finally, he did, but Hiei didn't. When the teacher called roll, you were surprised that Hiei still didn't show up for Homeroom.

_' What is he thinking!'_ you cried.

" Hiei Jaganshi?" the teacher called out.

No answer. You looked over at the empty seat. _' Hiei was here this morning. Where did he run off to?' _you thought.

Class was finally over and off you went to your next class. There you spotted Hiei outside on the school grounds, sleeping under a tree! You scowled and went off to class.

You had asked the teacher if you could go to the restroom and she was willing to let you go. When the door closed behind you, you sprinted throughout the halls, down a couple of stairswells and out of the building to stand in front of the sleeping demon. You kicked him awake.

" Grr... Whoever disrupted my sleep will be in a lot of pain." Hiei growled. Then he looked up to see your angry face.

" Where were you, _onna_? I was waiting for you to take me to class. Or have you forgotten?" Hiei smirked.

" For your information, Hiei. I am not your servant. One look will be enough to memorize where your classrooms are. You don't need me to help you. Why didn't you ask Kurama to help you? He knows my scheduel." you said looking down at the demon.

" I didn't want the fox to help me to my classroom. That'll be a wound to my pride." Hiei haughtily said.

" What?! And I'm not? Just why is that?" you cried.

" It's because you're weaker than me. Or have you forgotten that too?" Hiei's smirk grew bigger.

You just fumed. " Are you coming back to class or what?" you said turning your back to the demon.

" Nah, It's almost over, so why should I? Also, I'd be happier if you come pick me up for lunch. I'd hate to miss that." Hiei yawned.

You smiled mischieviously. " And what if I don't?"

" Well then, guess I have to call your name throughout the school halls. You wouldn't want me to do that, would you?" Hiei said.

" You wouldn't dare!" you cried.

" I would." Hiei said, leaning back against the tree trunk.

" Fine! I'll come to get you when lunch starts! But you better come to the remaining classes today!" you said.

" Why? You miss me already?" Hiei smirked.

" Why you... Just sleep! Oh and before I forget, we have lunch duty today." you said.

" And just what is this "lunch duty" you speak of?" Hiei asked.

You just groaned. " I'll tell you later when I pick you up for lunch all right?" you said as you walked off.

" Hn." Hiei replied as he drifted off to sleep.

You went back to class. All you thought about was Hiei, cutting class.

Lunchtime finally came and you ran out, leaving a tornado of papers in your wake. You stopped in front of Hiei and kicked him awake again and you got the same response out of him. Without answering him, you took ahold of his arm and dragged him into the lunchroom and to the back where all the cooking was done.

You let go of his arm and turned to him. Hiei's face had a look of disgust and he wrinkled his nose.

" Why in the world did you bring me here, _onna_?" Hiei said.

" Hello? Detention, duh!" you cried.

Hiei's face was full of shock. " What? I thought only that time?!" Hiei cried.

" Well... don't you remember Mr. Sayaka said? He said that we have detention for a month now." you said.

" What?! Okay, I'm going up to Koenma's and sign out of this agreement!" Hiei said.

" What?! No!" you tried to stop him.

" Why, _onna_?" Hiei said looking into your eyes.

" B-Because! Things would be boring without you here!" you sputtered.

Hiei just gave you a weird look. " You're confessing your love for me. You know that, right?"

" What? Absolutely not! How could you even think that?!" you cried.

" Oh, then it must be because you're sick. Since your face is red. If you're sick, please stay home. I don't want to catch any human diseases while I'm here." Hiei droned.

" Ugh! Just come and help me!" you said dragging Hiei along with you.


	5. Questions Upon Questions

You and Hiei were ordered to put aprons on and hat that almost resembles a shower cap, but made of paper.

Hiei again looked so adorable! As always, Hiei gives you a glare, but you didn't mind. You and Hiei had to serve food to the students. I was in charge of the chicken and Hiei was in charge of the mash potatoes.

Hiei got yelled at couple times for splattering the students and the rest of the food with the potatoes. When you offered to do his job, he just ignored you.

Again and again, he would scoop up the mash potatoes and plop it onto the lunch plates so hard that it splattered.

You were about to pummel some sense into Hiei but decided against it. Hiei might learn something from it, that is, if he has ever learned something.

Finally the long line of students ceased and you were able to take a break and eat your lunch. When you were finished, Hiei thought that you could go, but you stopped him by the collar of his shirt.

" What now, _onna_? A kiss well done?" Hiei said.

You let go and blushed furiously. " W-What?! How could you say that?!" you cried.

" Well then? What? Are you not done here?" Hiei said.

" Nope!" you replied bravely.

" You're kidding!" Hiei yelled. " I am so not coming to school for the rest of the month. No matter what the fox tries to do." Hiei grumbled.

You just laughed. Hiei shot you a look.

" What's so funny, _onna_?" Hiei growled.

" Nothing! Now let's get back to work before lunch period ends." you said.

" Just, what do we have to do?" Hiei asked curiously afraid.

" Well, we have to wipe the tables and wash the dishes." you listed.

" We have to do all that?" Hiei cried.

" Yes, of course! It's part of our punishment, Hiei!" you said.

" No wonder I hate you humans." Hiei sneered.

" Well, you have to get used to it, because you're stuck here for two years. Then you can go back to Demon World and wreak havoc." you said proudly.

" I'm here for two days and it's already driving me insane!" Hiei said.

" Really? Well, good for you!" you cried clapping.

" Hmph. If you were living in the Demon World, you wouldn't last a minute or even less. You would die the moment you enter." Hiei said.

You just shot him a look of hatred. " Wow, so I'm weak you say?" you said, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, _onna_." Hiei retorted.

" Hmph!" you turned and began to wipe the counters. At the corner of your eye, you could see that Hiei just stood there, doing absolutely nothing!

" Grab a rag and go out to wipe the lunch tables." you said.

" Don't tell me what I should do, _onna_." Hiei said.

" All right. I won't. Just do it yourself next time without me reminding you." you said as you went back to work. Hiei grabbed a bucket with a rag and trudged outside.

You were busy wiping the counters, with your back to the lunchroom when you heard a clatter and screams. You rushed out to see that Hiei had lifted one side of a table up, things that were on the table, had slid onto the floor, creating a huge mess.

" Hiei!!" you yelled. You stormed over to where the little demon was standing, placing the table down.

" Hm, easy." Hiei said.

" Easy?! That's not how you clean the tables, Hiei!" you yelled.

" It's not?" Hiei was confused.

" No!" you yelled. " You were supposed to clean the tables when the table is empty. For instance, that table." you pointed to the one right next to it.

The table had some mash potatoes there, napkins (used ones too), some plates were left there and milk spots.

Hiei scrunched up his face. You could tell what Hiei was thinking.

_' Ew...'_ Is what you registered in your minds.

You didn't want to clean that either. No one in the whole world would, unless it was a dare for money.

In the end, you and Hiei managed to finish wiping the tables and the floor. Now you had 30 minutes left to do the dishes.

You were to scrub the dishes and Hiei was to rinse it off and put it on the rack to dry.

When you handed him the soapy metal plate, Hiei blasted you with a spray of water.

Drenched from head to toe, you yelled, " Hiei!!"

You picked up the dish washer soap and squirted it at Hiei. The fight between you and Hiei were kind of loud and the floor was a total mess. When the lunch worker came to see how you were doing, she slipped on the way in.

You and Hiei both looked at the person who supposedly "dropped in".

You gasped and rushed over to help her, but you slipped also. Hiei just laughed. You turned to look at the demon. You never knew that he could laugh!

" Hiei... did you just laughed?" you wondered. Hiei stopped his laughing and turned to you. He smiled, more like smirking.

You tried to stand up with all the liquid soap still on the floor. You managed to get on your two feet, but fell back down. You grumbled.

" Hmph." Hiei said. Then he got up and slipped, falling face first onto the soapy floor.

You laughed at that. Hiei shot you a look and tried to stand up, holding the side of the sink. He took the mop and began cleaning the mess. All by himself! While you and the lunch lady lay helpless on the floor.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Hiei was done. The lunch lady ordered us to finish washing the dishes. Hiei wanted to tell the lady to be quiet, but you clamped your hand over his mouth.

Both of you continued to wash the dishes. Once you were done, you were exhausted. Hiei had to walk you home again. Then he would walk home without a sound.

Hiei walked in the door and spotted Kurama watching t.v. and Shiori, nowhere in sight.

" Where's your mom, Kurama?" Hiei asked, sitting on the couch next to Kurama.

" She's resting right now. I saw the commotion in the lunchroom today. What were you trying to do, Hiei?" Kurama asked, chuckling slightly.

" Hmph. I was just wiping the tables, fox." Hiei said.

" Haha. I can see that. But you're doing it all wrong." Kurama said.

" Oh please, spare me the lecture. I don't want to hear it again." Hiei said.

" I see, so (y/n) gave you a lecture about it too?" Kurama asked, still watching t.v.

" Yeah and I got an earful of it." Hiei retorted.

Kurama just laughed, both at the t.v. and at Hiei.


	6. Fight! Fight! Fight For Freedom!

The next morning, Kurama called you early. 5:00am early! You almost yelled at the red-haired fox.

" What is it, Kurama? I hope it's important." you growled.

" Hiei's not going to school today." Kurama.

" And that affects me how, exactly?" you yawned.

" No, like gone. That kind of thing." Kurama said.

You were shocked.

" What?! And why the hell not?" you cried.

" He wants to go back to Spirit World and get off this deal." Kurama said, a bit frantic on the other end.

" Is it because of detention?" you groaned.

" Yes. I tried convincing him. But he wouldn't budge." Kurama sighed.

You sighed also. " Where is he now?"

" He's leaving his room." Kurama stated.

" All right." Then you hung up and ran out of the house in your pajamas.

You managed to catch Hiei as he was leaving the front door with Kurama still reasoning with him.

They both stopped to look at you and then at what you were wearing.

" Perverts!!" you cried.

" Tch. You see me turning red, _onna_? There's your pervert." Hiei said pointing at Kurama who was definately blushing the same color as his hair.

You ignored that and fumed. " Don't leave, Hiei!"

" And what's going to stop me? Your night clothes? Ha! I don't think so. It hasn't fazed me just yet." Hiei smirked.

" But... you haven't done any fun things. How about we skip school today, just to have some fun." you suggested.

" By fun, you don't mean ' that ', do you?" Hiei said gesturing to your clothing.

" Of course not!!" you blushed.

" How does that gonna change my mind of things? I'll still have detention when I go back." Hiei grumbled.

" Maybe I can talk to your teachers and come up with a compromise." Kurama said. " You two have some fun today, while I'll clean your records. Don't worry about it. I'll make it happen one way or another." Kurama smiled.

" Thanks, Kurama. I hope you're not going to hurt anybody are you?" you asked.

Kurama laughed. " Of course not, (y/n). I"ll make it painless for you."

" All right." you smiled.

Hiei was calm. _' Had he knew this would happen?'_ you thought. But you shook it away.

You went home with Hiei, after Kurama had confiscated Hiei's suitcase.

You changed into a black blouse and a white miniskirt. Both of you and Hiei took the bus to the amusement park, where you could have some fun.

The roller coaster was the first stop. You had fun, but Hiei just crossed his arms throughout the whole ride.

At the end, you took the picture. You laughed at Hiei's face during the ride, he looked a bit scared.

Hiei snatched the picture from your hands and tore it into pieces. You didn't care, it was a junk picture anyways.

You pulled Hiei over to the food stand. You bought food. Hiei didn't want any, but his stomach said otherwise. You laughed and handed him a breaded pretzel.

Hiei took it without hesitation and bit into it. Then you pulled Hiei towards the throwing booth. He missed all six chances, you laughed. You went and aced it, took a stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Hiei.

Hiei didn't take it, instead he just stared at it. You took it back and examined it.

" Does it have Makai Insects on it?" you asked.

" No, _onna_. I just don't want to touch such a silly thing." Hiei stated.

You just laughed.

" Can we get out of here now?" Hiei growled.

" Awww, but we didn't get to go to the Haunted House yet." you whined.

You and Hiei stopped in front of the Haunted House.

" Hn. That doesn't look a bit scary." Hiei stated.

" How would you know, Hiei? Have you been in one of these?" you asked.

" No. I'm sure it isn't scary as it would seem." Hiei said.

" Yeah, they're not as scary compare to the demons in Demon world." you said.

A group of people exited the Haunted House, you recognized them as: Yukina, Botan, Kayko, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The girls were scared and so was Kuwabara although he tried to hide it. Hiei immediately went over to Yukina to see if she was okay.

_' Will he do that to me, if I were scared as her?'_ you thought. Then shook yourself from the thought.

" I'm okay, Hiei. Just a bit scared." Yukina replied.

" That's good." Hiei said.

Kuwabara and Hiei had a showdown of glares. You couldn't help but feel jealous by this. Soon after they left, Hiei started to follow them but you stopped him.

" Where are you going? you asked. " I thought we were going to the Haunted House?"

" Go by yourself. I'm going to accompany them." Hiei said and he dashed off.

_' Don't you mean, tail them? Ah, what do I care.'_ you thought as you went inside the Haunted House.

Hiei was definately spying on Yusuke and the group. He was more focused on Yukina.

There wasn't anything life threatening just yet. Hiei still followed them.

In the Haunted House, you were scared out of your mind. You cowered in the middle of the house, unable to move.

" (y/n)?" someone said.

You turned around to face the fox. School had been over an hour ago.

" K-Kurama!" you cried.

Kurama went over and helped you up.

" Where's Hiei? Did he went on ahead and left you to fend for yourself?" Kurama asked.

You nodded. " Kind of. He went to tail Yukina." you said shivering from fright.

" I see. You want to go home now?" Kurama asked.

" Yes." you said.

Kurama walked you home without bumping into Hiei or the rest of the gang.

Once you were home, you went straight to your room. Kurama left after, knowing that Hiei was in for a long lecture.

After hours of watching Yukina, Hiei knew it was safe, so he went back to the Haunted House to check on you. Hiei couldn't find you. After, he gave up and went home. There, he found Kurama waiting for him.

" Hey, Kurama. So, did the teacher let us off?" Hiei asked.

" Yes, he did." Kurama said.

" Good." Hiei said, turning the t.v. on.

" Isn't there something else you would like to tell me?" Kurama asked.

" Like what?" Hiei said flicking through channels.

" Like how your day went with (y/n)?" Kurama said.

" Oh yeah, it was good." Hiei said.

" Did you take her home, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

" Why are you asking, fox? Got something with her?" Hiei snapped.

" No, just wondering." Kurama said. He could tell Hiei was trying to find an excuse.

" No. I... lost track of her." Hiei sighed.

" What?! So, you didn't try looking for her?!" Kurama exclaimed. A bit exaggerated, since he had already took you home.

" I did fox! I couldn't find her, so i assumed she went home." Hiei said.

" And why is that, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

" Sigh. I saw Yukina. So I left (y/n) to go and watch Yukina." Hiei said.

" Why don't you go over to (y/n)'s house to make sure she's there." Kurama suggested.

" And why do you want me to do that?" Hiei said.

" Well, you're the one who left her alone. You go and make sure she's okay." Kurama said.

Hiei sighed. He knew it was a waste of time, but what Kurama said was right. He got off the couch and out the door.

Hiei walked swiftly to your house. Instead of using the front door, he hopped onto the balcony of your room. He could see that you were crying and blaming the demon for making you have these feelings of jealousy.

Once Hiei knew you were okay, he leapt off the balcony and headed back towards Kurama's house. Thoughts ran through his head. _' Why do I love you, Hiei? I can't stand being jealous over you!'_


	7. The Wall Between Us

The next day at school, you wake up extremely early. 6:00am early and got to school before Kurama and Hiei.

You didn't want to see Hiei. The mere sight of him, made you want to strangle the little demon.

You sat in class, studying the notes for an upcoming class.

Outside the school entrance, Kurama and Hiei were waiting for your arrival. When the bell rang, Kurama decided to take Hiei to class, despite Hiei's rant. There, they both saw you already sitting in your seat.

Kurama left to his own class a floor down. Hiei sat in his seat, looking over to your form. You ignored the demon as he tried to talk to you during Homeroom.

When it was lunchtime, you managed to escape from Hiei and went on ahead to lunch. Hiei was annoyed and irritated that you were suddenly acting like he wasn't there. After all, it had been his fault for making you fall madly in love with the demon, enough to be jealous of his sister.

You ate by yourself, Hiei and Kurama, unaware of where you were.

" Hey, where's (y/n), Hiei?" Kurama asked.

" Eating lunch I suppose!" Hiei said a bit irritated.

" I don't see her, do you, Hiei?" Kurama said looing around to find you, but failed.

" Uh, I don't have my Jagan Eye, fox. I've lost my demon powers!" Hiei was annoyed by Kurama's constant list of questions.

" Right." Kurama stated. He kinda knew that you had a thing for Hiei, but he let it slide for a bit.

You went to class and saw Hiei come in. Hiei looked over to your seat and found that you were there. Hiei walked over to where you were. You just pretended not to notice.

" _Onna_, why weren't you at lunch?" Hiei asked.

You ignored him. He just grabbed the front of your shirt. " Listen to me!!"

" Like I have a choice." you stated bluntly.

" Why are you being like this?" Hiei yelled. People were looking your way.

" Hiei Jaganshi! (y/n) (l/n)! If you're going to disrupt the class with your bickering, go outside and do your business!" the teacher yelled.

" My pleasure." Hiei glared and dragged you out of the room.

Once you were out of earshot and in the halls, did Hiei let out all his frustrations on you.

" Why?! Ever since the incident yesterday, you've been immature and arrogant! What's wrong with you?!" Hiei yelled. Yet, you didn't answer and kept on staring at the floor, refusing to answer the demon.

" Answer me!!" Hiei yelled.

" Why? You wouldn't understand." you finally said.

" Understand? What am I supposed to understand, _onna_?" Hiei said.

" Everything!" you cried.

" And exactly, what is everything?" Hiei asked.

" Never mind!!" you cried as you went into class.

Hiei followed soon after. Class was over.

Hiei followed you home, you didn't say a thing when you reached your house and entered your home.

Hiei left again without a word, a feeling of misery hung in the air around him.

When Hiei got home, Kurama asked, " Have you made up with (y/n) yet?"

" No. She's still not speaking to me. Just because I left her on her own." Hiei said.

" Well, there are a lot of things you have yet to know about her." Kurama said.

" Like what?" Hiei scoffed.

" Well, for instance, her love life." Kurama stated.

" Why would I want to know about that?" Hiei said.

" I don't know. Or maybe why she decided to make you human to pay off your debt?" Kurama said, a smirk playing on his lips.

" I think she only wanted me to be human so, she can have control over me." Hiei gruffed.

Kurama raised his eyebrows, " Now, why would she do that?"

" Well, what reasons are there, for her to do this?" Hiei asked in a irritated tone. He didn't want this conversation about you to go on any longer.

" Well...?" Kurama stated.

" What?" Hiei was clearly annoyed.

" Nah, it's nothing. Now let's get to bed." Kurama said as he went up the stairs to his bedroom.

Hiei sat where he was, pondering on this.


	8. Investigating

For the past 6 months, you have been ignoring Hiei, and Hiei still couldn't figure out why you were like this.

So, he decided to sneak into your room to find the sole reason why you acted the way you did to him. As you know by now, he hasn't encountered things like this in his life and it irritated him to not know of these things that clearly, Kurama knew. But Kurama wanted Hiei to find it by himself. The answers, everything.

Hiei didn't even bother to ask any of the humans to help him, if only he weren't so stubborn, he would've found the answer by now.

Day after day, he would lock himself up in his room to figure why it had angered you so, for him ditching you to go aid his sister.

He thought, maybe it had something to do with, ' jealousy '. He didn't know what the word meant, he had heard you say it the day he found you crying. But he dismissed the world altogether.

He continued to search through your room for anything, anything that would help him find out why you were acting this way.

He found something while digging in your drawers. A book of some sorts, there were writings in it. So he took it back home with him, hoping he'd find some answers in there. Hiei didn't know how right he was.

When he was safely tucked in his room, Hiei opened up the book he found and read through it, mostly about girl stuff. Then he came upon an entry on the day you started working with Team Uremeshi. Thoughts about him and how sometimes, he could act like he's the boss. But other time, he would act mean because he cared.

Of course it was true, every word about him was completely tru and to the point. Then Hiei came upon an entry that caught his eyes.

There was an entry the day when you began to ignore him. Hiei read through it and he was able to finally understand why you had acted the way you did that day.

It all seemed so clear to him now. _' After all this time, I was too blind to see that.'_ Hiei thought as he closed the book.

_' Tomorrow.' _Hiei thought. _' I'll tell her and hope she'll see my way again.'_

Hiei felt kind of weird, he somehow liked your conversations with him. They were, how do you say it? Interesting. Although, somewhere deep inside him, he felt appalled for interacting with humans the way he did with you. Yusuke, he didn't mind. But with you, was a whole different story. A woman, no doubt.

The day arrived for Hiei. But for you, was just another boring school day. Hiei woke up early and decided not to wait for Kurama. He hoped to meet up with you. Hiei had almost missed you, when you entered through the grounds. Hiei ran to catch up with you.

" (y/n) !! Wait up!" Hiei said, panting for breath.

You stopped, not just because Hiei told you so, but he had called you by your name! And for the first time too!

" Look, about the incident 6 months ago. I'm..." Hiei looked like he had a hard time apologizing. Of course, he had never stooped this low for anybody until now.

" I'm..." Hiei crinkled his brow, hoping that will force out the last part of his apology.

" Sorry?" you helped him. Hiei looked up at you with shock and then hung his head in shame for not being able to get through his apology.

When you two were seated in your seats, Hiei spilled out everything. From being a hopeless git to finding your journal and looking through it's contents.

You couldn't help but to strangle the demon for looking through your most personal stuff! Especially the journal, which held your most inner thoughts. Thoughts that have yet been revealed to the world.

But you did forgive him, now that he knew why you were acting that way.

" So... you have feelings for this one, eh?" Hiei smirked, leaning on his palm, staring at you.

You can't help but blush. " N-Not like that!" you cried.

" Hmm. So we've been forgiven. What do we do now?" Hiei sighed.

" Well, you're not yourself." you said examining the demon.

" Of course not! For the past 6 months, I've been searching and searching to find the answers to your demise and it left me exhausted." Hiei bit back a yell.

" Sorry. Why didn't you just go up to Kurama and ask?" you said.

" He wanted me to find it myself, the hard way I suppose." Hiei spat.

You laughed. Yes, things were going back to normal again. Back to where you were, bickering and laughing at each other's faults, just 6 months ago.


	9. A Christmas Tradition

The air was cold, and today was Christmas Eve! You were two layers of clothings to actually warm you up. A muffler was around your neck and you had mittens to keep your hands nice and toasty.

Hiei just wore his casual wear, unaware of how freezing the air had become. You looked at him incredeously.

" Aren't you freezing, Hiei?" you asked, you were still shivering, yet Hiei didn't let off a shake.

" No, _onna_. I've been to Icy Terrains in Demon world, this ain't freezing compared to there. Not even close." Hiei stated.

_' Hiei must be kidding!'_ you thought rubbings your arms to keep warm.

Classes went by and your stomach rumbled to indicate that you needed food. You ran for the lunchroom and sat in a seat, gobbling down every morsel.

" Slow down, (y/n)." Kurama said.

You looked up to see Kurama and Hiei taking a seat across from you.

" I see that you two are on good terms now?" Kurama asked.

You nodded. Hiei just dug into his apple pie.

_' Well, that was very rude.' _you thought glaring at the demon.

The girl that Hiei had punched, decided to make herself known at your table after 6 months of avoiding you.

Hiei looked up at her. " Are you back for a rematch?"

" Rematch? Tch. As if. I can just ask my boyfriend to beat the living daylights out of you." the girl sneered.

You glared at her, she didn't noticed this because her attention was focused on Hiei and his snobby attitude.

" May I ask why you are here?" Kurama asked a politely as possible.

The girl finally saw Kurama. " Will you be my new boyfriend?" she asked.

You gaped. This girl had the nerve to ask Kurama out, when she already have a boyfriend of her own?

You knew she only did this on purpose so she could make yours, Kurama's and Hiei's life a living hell.

Without as much of a hesitation, Kurama agreed. You slammed your hands down on the table.

" What?! Why are you agreeing to be this bitch's boyfriend, Kurama? Don't you know what's wrong from right?!" you cried.

" Be quiet, _onna_." Hiei stated as he got up and left the lunchroom without a glance back.

You look back from Hiei's disappearing form to Kurama's emerald eyes.

You glared at the girl, her eyes sparkled with mischief. Pushing past her, you left the lunchroom, almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

You wanted to be alone for a while. _' How could they do this to me?!' _you thought.

You kicked the stall open and plopped down on the toilet, the seat cover down. You were so angry that both Hiei and Kurama had taken the girl's side.

You thought maybe you missed something. Something between Hiei and Kurama that yo didn't know. You were able to calm down for a bit. Walking out of the bathroom, Kurama passed you, his hand linking to those of the girl you would like to call 'slut'.

Sitting down in your seat, you spied the girl's seat to be empty. You couldn't help as nasty thoughts ran your mind.

_' Kurama wouldn't do those things, will he?'_ you wondered.

In the middle of class, she came in and took her seat. You looked over at Hiei, who didn't notice her come in. He was totally oblivious of her, or maybe he was just dense.

Before you headed home, Hiei gave you an invitation and left.You felt betrayed yet again. You hated the feeling.

Opening the card, you found it to be an invitation to a Christmas Party thrown by none other than Kurama. You fumed.

_' Why would I want to go there?'_ you growled. Tossing the card in the trash can, you headed home alone. That day, Hiei didn't see you home.

Over at Kurama's house, Shiori decorated the house with wreaths, lights and ornaments. Everyone had been invited, everyone they knew of course.

" Is (y/n) coming Hiei?" Kurama asked, stringing the christmas lights around the christmas tree.

" I don't know. If it were me, I'd probably kill you right now, the way you behaved this afternoon." Hiei said, lounging on the couch.

" Well, if I know (y/n), she wouldn't show up." Kurama sighed dejectedly.

" Serves you right, fox. The way you displayed back there in the lunchroom, (y/n)'s pretty angry. She wouldn't be able to speak to you for weeks." Hiei chuckled at the thought.

" But not as long as yours." Kurama smirked.

Hiei fumed. " Quiet, fox."

You sat in your room, presents were already under the tree and two presents lay in front of you. The red wrapping was for Kurama and the black; Hiei's.

You propped your head up and stared at the presents. You had to give them and that the only reason you were going to Kurama's Christmas Party. Not to make up with him, but dropping the presents off and leaving.

Yes! That's exactly what you were going to do! Instead of changing into fresh clothes, you grabbed the sack of presents and ran out of the house.

You ran for about a mile and a stitch began to form on your side. You clutched painfully. Kurama's house was just up ahead and you had lots of of time. Plopping down on the grass, you rested.

" You know, (y/n), I don't think that's a good place to take a nap." someone said.

You looked up and saw Kuwabara, you grimaced at the sight.

" What happened to you?" you asked standing up.

He had cuts and bruises everywhere, some teeth were knocked out too.

_' Ouch...'_ you thought painfully.

" Uh, just a fight between men. We won thought." Kuwabara gloated.

You rolled your eyes. " Right. So are you heading towards Kurama's Christmas Party?"

" Yup! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kuwabara stated.

" Uh-huh. You just wanted to see Yukina, am I right?" you smirked. You knew you were right on that one. It was evident on Kuwabara's face.

" Uhhhh... let's just go to Kurama's house." Kuwabara said as he started marching down the road.

You couldn't help but follow him to Kurama's Christmas Party. It was already sunset and Christmas lights began to twinkle as darkness came.

You and Kuwabara stood on the porch waiting for the door to open. Noises were going on beyond the door. The party had started.

The door finally opened to reveal Kurama's mom, Shiori. She was surprised to see you.

" (y/n)! Kuwabara! I'm so glad you could make it!" Shiori cried.

" Well, I'm not here to stay." you stated.

Shiori looked at you weird. " And why not? Everyone's already here."

" I didn't plan on staying. Just delivering the presents and then I'm on my way." you said.

" What? But it won't be fun without you, (y/n)!" Kuwabara said.

" Yes, he is right, (y/n). You should think it over and have some fun." Shiori explained.

" I don't think we are on good terms." you said.

" Really? With my Shuichi?" Shiori gasped.

You nodded. Then Shiori did something unexpected. " **Shuichi!! Come out here this instant!!"**

You and Kuwabara sweatdropped. More likely, the whole house did. Kurama was slightly embarassed by his mother's outburst, but who could blame him?

" What is it, mot - " Kurama stopped and looked at you. " (y/n)? You're here? Great! I thought you wouldn't come!" Kurama cried.

" And why wouldn't she, Kurama?" Shiori snapped, her hands on her hips.

Kurama looked down, trying to find something to say. All of a sudden, the 'slut' bounded up and latched herself onto the red head.

" Shuichi-kun!!" she cried.

You twitched slightly. You could see Shiori twitch also. Cool, you were both on the same boat!

" I just came to drop this off. That's all. I'll be leaving now." you said handing the sack of presents to Shiori.

Kurama looked up. " You're leaving already? But you haven't met with the group?" Kurama said.

" Nah, well, got to go." you said. Kuwabara took ahold of your arm.

You glared at him to let go. He didn't, instead he dragged you into the house, despite your protest.

" Hey, (y/n)! You're here!" Kayko cried. She glomped you. You staggered back, surprised.

" Hm, looks like the _onna_ finally decided to come after all." Hiei smirked standing beside you.

Everyone moved back. You look at them, confused. Hiei saw what they were looking at. He tugged on your shirt and motioned to look above you.

When you lifted your eyes to the ceiling, you gaped.

_' This can not be happening.'_ you thought.

" A mistletoe." Botan smirked at you and Hiei.

" And what does a 'mistletoe' mean?" Hiei asked.

Everyone looked at Hiei like he was an alien.

" Stop staring at me!!" Hiei stated.

" When two people, a boy and a girl go right under the mistletoe, as a Christmas Tradition, they kiss." Shiori explained.

" You mean, I have to kiss this baka _onna_?" Hiei said.

" Hey! It's your fault for standing next to me!" you screeched.

" Come on, just kiss already." Yusuke said.

" Yes." Yukina giggled.

Kayko pushed you towards Hiei and your lips touched his. Hiei's eyes widen as did yours.

You pulled away, still blushing. You ran off.


	10. Ending Of The First Year

A year had passed since Hiei became human. Lots of things happened between you and Hiei. Now Hiei knew of your feelings for him and well, you couldn't say the same for him.

The memory of the kiss you both shared 5 months ago, replayed in your mind. A blush crept up into your cheeks.

_' Stop thinking about that!'_ you thought.

" And just what is wrong with you, _onna_?" someone said.

You looked up to see Hiei sitting, staring at you, flitting his eyes back at he board.

" Nothing." you replied.

" Looks to me, you were trying to prevent your head from exploding." Hiei smirked.

" My head wasn't going to explode!" you cried in a whisper.

" Right." Hiei said as he began to copy down the notes from the blackboard.

You continued to stare at the demon. _' How could he act like it's no big deal around me?'_ you thought as the memory of you and Hiei kissing, popped up in your mind.

You shook off the thought and began to copy the notes down also.

You have gotten used to the 'slut', but you still despised her. Kurama didn't eat lunch with you and Hiei since then.

You felt really lonely because Kurama was the only person you confided in. Hiei, well, he was just a jerk. A demon who knew squat about humans. You couldn't compare yourself to him. Now with Kurama gone, well, you felt like you couldn't do anything.

With the constant bickering that you and Hiei always had, there was no nice words of comfort there, nothing. Kurama was like a brother to you. Someone to look up to, but now all his attention has gone to the 'slut'.

You sighed, twiddling your food with the fork. Hiei looked at you weird.

" Hey, _onna_, snap out of it!" Hiei said.

And you did snap out of it.

" What is it, Hiei!" you seethed.

" Stop looking so dead. Kurama just has a girl. That's all, I don't see why you're so upset over him. Could it be you like Kurama?" Hiei droned.

" No. Only as a brother." you said. Then you spotted Kurama and the 'slut' leaving. You pulled Hiei with you and left too.

You peeked around to see Kurama and the 'slut' talking, but you couldn't hear what they were talking about, of course, you were like 6 feet away.

You drew back into hiding. Hiei just sat there on the floor, looking bored.

" Why are you spying on Kurama, _onna_?" Hiei said.

" Well, to see what he's up to." you stated.

_' And when they start making out, I'm the one that's going to stop them.'_ you thought.

" Whatever, just don't drag me into it." Hiei said.

" I already did, Hiei. You're here aren't you?" you said.

" Well, you dragged me here. I didn't even get to express my own opinion." Hiei said.

" And what would your opinion of this be?" you asked.

" Just leave the fox alone." Hiei sighed.

" Why?! And let those two be together? Absolutely not!" you cried in a whisper.

" Why not?" Hiei asked.

" I-I just feel that it's wrong." you confessed.

" Wrong? How so?" Hiei said.

" I don't know, guess I'm worrying for nothing." you stated.

" Yes." Hiei said.

You and Hiei went to class after the bell rang. Again, the 'slut' didn't come in.

Your mind wandered to those nasty thoughts. _' No! Kurama knows what he's doing.'_ you thought.

You nodded and the teacher called on you. You looked up in shock.

_' What did the teacher say?'_ you thought frantically.

Just when you were at your wit's end, the 'slut' came into the classroom. Since the teacher was distracted by the late student, Hiei told you what the teacher asked of you.

You nodded, thanking the demon for helping you. The teacher had her attention back to you again.

You answered simply, after you did the problem quickly on your piece of paper. The teacher went on to ask another student a question.

Back in Spirit World, Koenma kept watch on the 'slut', because she wasn't who everyone thought she would be.

When in fact, she was a spy from Demon World, sent to spy and seperate Team Uremeshi. At first, she didn't succeed, but with Kurama under her wing, she was able to probe into Kurama's head.

Of course, it would've been much easier to try and get through Kuwabara's head instead of Kurama, but Koenma guessed she was going after looks than how weak they were.

Well, that was one mistake that'll cost her the mission because Kurama's a tough shell to crack.

Finally you walked home with Hiei tailing you.

You turned and looked at Hiei. " Well, it's been a year here in the Human World. How do you feel?" you asked.

" Wow, it's been a year? I didn't noticed." Hiei yawned. Yet, he did noticed and he was waiting for the day when he could have his powers back and go to Demon World.

You glared. " So, you don't feel anything?"

" Nope, not at all." Hiei said.

" Well, how about the whole team go to the beach tomorrow? School's over now." you suggested.

" I don't do beaches, _onna_." Hiei said.

" Come on, it'll be a lot of fun!" you cried.

" Yeah, being half naked." Hiei stated bluntly.

You blushed. You hadn't thought of it like that!

" Don't think about those things." you said.

" What's in it for me?" Hiei said.

" Um..." you thought real hard about this. " Nothing?" you shrugged.

" No. Not good enough." Hiei said.

You groaned. There must be some way to get Hiei to come along with the team.

" If you don't come, I'll just have to tell Kuwabara and Yukina that you're Yukina's long lost brother." you said.

" Are you threatening me, _onna_?" Hiei seethed.

" Yes, I am. What are you going to do about it?" you smirked.

Hiei said nothing to your question.

" Okay! Then that's settled! I'm going to call everyone up and tell them of the plans. I hope they aren't doing anything tomorrow, because if they are, I'm going to drag them to the beach myself." you said.

Hiei chuckled at your plan. You sharply shot Hiei a look, then softened a bit. It was rare to hear Hiei laugh. After all, it was the second time that he was willing to show a different side that no one had ever seen.

You smiled. Hiei caught the look on your face. One second he was staring at you, the next his lips came crashing down on yours. You blushed for a bit because of Hiei's bold move.

Your eye's fluttered closed, not wanting to end this dream of yours, that is, if it's a dream.

_**Riiiinnnnnggggg!!!! Riiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!!**_

Your cellphone rang and both of you broke apart.

" Sorry." you apologized.

" No problem." Hiei mumbled, a tint of pink stained his cheeks as he turned away.

You flipped open your cellphone.

" Hello?" you answered.

" (y/n)!! Why aren't you home yet?" your brother shouted.

" I'm coming home right now." you sighed.

" All right. Well, I'm not going to wait up for you. I'm going to bed. Night.' your brother concluded.

" Night." you said and hung up.

" Do you think you could go home without me?" Hiei said.

You nodded. Goodbyes were exhcanged and then went on your seperate ways.

Once you were in the comfort of your room, you began to call Team Uremeshi if they could go to the beach tomorrow and they agreed!

Well, there was one teeny, tiny problem...

" (y/n), is it alright if I bring my girlfriend along?" Kurama asked.

You gritted your teeth. Biting back a yell you managed to say, " Sure, why not? The more, the merrier."

" Great! See you tomorrow!" Kurama said as his line went dead.

You hung up and sighed. Tomorrow will be interesting indeed. Not to mention fireworks going off. No, not the kind with gunpowder, but the kind of like fights. Per say, you and the 'slut'. But you had to be a good girl, at least, when you were around Kurama.


	11. To The Beach!

It was the first time the doorbell, instead of the alarm clock, woke you up.

While slipping on a thin robe, you missed a step and came tumbling down.

_' Oww...'_ you thought rubbing the bump on your head.

Getting up, you got the door.

" Yes?" you winced against the sun's rays.

" (y/n)!! Come on!" Botan cried, pushing you in. Kayko, Yukina and Shizuru following in after.

" B-But! I'm not dressed to go yet." you cried.

" You were the one who issued it, so you should've woken up early for it. Isn't that how it's supposed to go?" Kayko said.

You were embarassed. " Yes... I'll get ready right away." you said and ran up to your room, passing your brother on the way.

" Whoa! Cleavage!" your brother shouted.

" Pervert!" you countered.

You both stuck tongues at each other and made your way to your room.

You changed into a black bikini and wore casual clothes over it. Then met up with your friends downstairs.

Shizuru decided to drive, but Botan complained.

" No, I can't have you mistaking a green light for 'stop'." Shizuru sighed.

You almost let out a laugh.

The boys and the 'slut', had arrived at the destination before you did.

" Where were you guys?! Powdering up?!" Yusuke huffed.

Kayko slapped him to shut up and Yusuke landed in the water.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! That was pathetic, Uremeshi. This is the way it should be done!" cried Kuwabara.

He sauntered over to the Ice Apparation Princess, " Yukina. I apologize for him, so can I have a kiss in return?" Kuwabara asked.

**" No way!!!"** both Hiei and Shizuru yelled, kicking Kuwabara in the chest and sent him sailing over the horizon.

The ones that were dry, besides Hiei and Shizuru, sweatdropped.

You looked over at Yukina, to see if there were any signs of realization that Hiei could be her long lost brother. It didn't show on her face.

You sighed. _' Is Yukina that dense? I mean, no offense but, she should've know by now with Hiei's show of protectiveness around her. She could've at least guess that he might be her brother. Or had she known already?'_ you thought.

You walked over to Yukina and tapped on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see who it was. Then fully, when she saw you.

" (y/n). What's the matter?" she asked.

" Um, I was wondering, if you found your brother?" you asked.

Yukina looked down, a bit crestfallen. " Actually, no."

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bringing it up, Yukina!" you said.

" No! It's... alright. You were worried. I can see that. Don't be sorry, (y/n)." Yukina smiled.

You smiled, forcefully, because you knew you shouldn't be smiling at all.

The 'slut' was looking over in your direction. She caught some of the conversation, but not enough to understand.

" Let's go in the water, Shuichi-kun!!" the 'slut' cried.

" Hahaha...yes." you could tell Kurama was a bit scared.

" Now, _Shuichi_ get in the water." Hiei smirked.

" Yeah, it won't bite." the 'slut' chided. She dragged Kurama over to the water.

Once Kurama touched the water, he almost yelped in surprise. Then he was in.

" See, it wasn't so hard now was it?" the 'slut' said.

" No." Kurama said sheepishly.

Soon, everyone was in the water. All except for Hiei. You got out and walked over to him. Hiei looked up to see you dripping wet. Hiei felt that his pants had somehow become a little tight. He shifted uncomfortably in the sand.

" Come on! You have to go in! You told Kurama to, so why don't you?" you said, questioning the demon.

" B-Because..." Hiei said.

_' Damn! With her standing in front of me all wet, I can't concentrate!'_ Hiei thought turning to the side.

" Well?" you said placing your hands on your hips.

" Um..." Hiei said a bit distracted. Suddenly you pulled Hiei off the sand and dragged him into the water.

His pointy black hair was now matted to his face. He shot death glares at you. You just smirked.

_' Damn! She's so cute when she does that!'_ Hiei thought diving under. Then got back up.

" All right, Hiei! You're finally in the water!" Yusuke whooped.

Hiei just growled in response. You laughed for a job well done!

" That was fun!" you cried. " Aren't you glad I brought us together?" you said with a smirk.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Hell yeah!" Yusuke yelled.

Kayko slapped him. " Language, Yusuke!" Kayko cried.

" Oww!! Kayko!" Yusuke cried rubbing his cheek.

Everyone laughed at the scene before them. Then they all went home. No fireworks between you and the 'slut' yet and probably never will.

The rest of the summer, you haven't seen the 'slut' around Kurama.

Koenma arranged for everyone to meet him at his office in Spirit World.

" As you can see, Kurama's _girlfriend_ will no longer be his _girlfriend_. We had her locked up." Koenma said.

You were confused and so was Kayko.

" Why?" you spoke up.

" She was a spy from Demon World. Here to seperate Team Uremeshi." Koenma continued.

"** What?!**" both you and Kayko cried.

**Flashback**

_" What?! Why are you agreeing to being this bitch's girlfriend, Kurama? Don't you know what's wrong from right?" you cried._

_" Be quiet, onna." Hiei stated as he got up and left the lunchroom without a glance back._

**End of Flashback**

_' Oh...'_ you thought.

**Flashback**

_" And what would you opinion be of this?" you asked._

_" Just leave the fox alone." Hiei sighed._

**End of Flashback**

_' I guess I have to owe Hiei an apology for always blaming Kurama. If I had known this was a mission, I wouldn't have expressed the way I did.'_ you thought. You groaned inwardly.

You were all let go. Hiei walked you home. You turned to Hiei and said, " Look. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you about Kurama. If I had known it was a mission, well I wouldn't have said that." you confessed.

" Oh? You didn't know it was a mission?" Hiei said.

" Hiei!! I'm serious!!" you cried.

" Yeah, sorry for not telling." Hiei said.

" Oh... um... that's okay." you said. You were shocked that Hiei apologized to you.

" Okay. Bye." Hiei said as he left for home. The start of school was just days away.


	12. Classes of Torture

You walked through the halls to your first class. People were looking at you weird and they were pointing and snickering at you. You couldn't place what was going on.

You sat in your seat, few minutes later, Hiei sat in front of you. He looked a bit frustrated.

" What's the matter, Hiei?" you asked.

" What's the matter?! This is what's the matter!" Hiei seethed and tossed a picture onto your desk.

You looked at the picture and you opened your mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

_' How?'_ you thought, staring at the picture in your hands. A picture of you and Hiei kissing the night before you went on the beach vacation.

You still couldn't find ways to respond. A pack of girls went by you two and giggled. You saw Hiei clenching his fists.

" Hiei!" you whispered. " Don't!"

" Why? They're making fun of us! Don't tell me, you're going to let it all slide?" Hiei said.

" No, but violence isn't the answer, Hiei." you said.

" Why shouldn't it be? At least, it'll knock some sense into them." Hiei growled.

" But it'll do you no good." you replied softly.

Hiei crossed his arms across his chest and grunted.

The next class, didn't make it all the more better. The pictures were now taped to the walls and the windows.

You slid down further into your seat, hiding from embarassment. Hiei just sat there, looking a bit agitated.

Hoping that the class would end faster, because the look on Hiei's face told you that he was going to blow any minute. And you couldn't let that happen, but he didn't have his demon powers, so what harm could he do now?

It was a long time until the bell finally rang. You walked out with Hiei and everyone stared at you. Both of you made your way to the lunchroom as fast as possible. But that was even more worse, with almost all of the students in the school, eating, there was nothing more embarassing than that.

" Don't mind them, (y/n)." Kurama soothed.

" But..." you groaned.

" Don't." Kurama sighed.

This was turning out to be the worst first day of Senior year for you.

Lunch period was finally over and off to the next class. They were still looking over at you and laughing. You wanted so much as to yell at them to stop looking and laughing at you, but you couldn't. Because that's not how you are.

Hiei on the other hand, wanted to yell too, but thought otherwise. The word, ' Detention ' played over and over in the demon's head.

He shuddered at the thought of slaving his days away in the lunchroom.

Both you and Hiei managed to finish the first day of school without any bloodshed being done. Hiei walked you home.

" (y/n)? I know we don't actually have something between us, so it's best if we aren't seen together during school time." Hiei said.

It was a shot through the heart. Hiei's words had never hurt you so much until now. He knew of your feelings and yet, he threw them back without a feeling of remorse.

" Fine." you said, your voice breaking and ran to your house, leaving Hiei to stand in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kurama caught Hiei before he missed him.

" Hiei. Are you sure it's wise to do that?" Kurama said.

" Do what?" Hiei said stubbornly.

" Telling (y/n) not to be near you. So that the stares will go away." Kurama said.

" Are you spying on us now? But... do you think that'll work?" Hiei said.

" Yes, I'm spying on you, so you won't wake up naked, Hiei. And, no, your plan, it won't work." Kurama answered.

" **Naked!** Please don't put those thoughts into my head! What do you mean it won't work? Why?" Hiei cried.

" Okay. I won't. It won't work because well, that'll make it much more harder. So what I think you should do, is go for it and make (y/n) your girlfriend." Kurama suggested.

Hiei's eyes bulged out of his sockets and he could've sworn his heart had stopped beating.

" G-Girlfriend? (y/n)?" Hiei sputtered. Kurama nodded.

Hiei waved his hands in front of his face, backing away. " No way!"

" Oh, come on, Hiei!" Kurama said.

" No!" Hiei cried, hands over his ears, he ran up to his room.

Kurama sighed with pity. _' The poor soul.'_


	13. Troubled

" Oh no! Oh no!" Koenma cried.

" What is it, Koenma sir?" the blue ogre replied.

" The three rulers of the Maikai are planning to wreak havoc on the Human World." Koenma whined.

" Why would they do that?" the blue ogre asked.

" I don't know. I just got a letter saying that they are getting restless and they want human beings." Koenma sighed.

" What? Are you sure, Koenma, sir?" the blue ogre said.

" Oh huhuhuh..." Koenma cried. " There's no way for Team Uremeshi to win if one is powerless to defend himself!"

" You mean Hiei, right?" the blue ogre said.

" Yes, Hiei. You big oaf!" Koenma cried. " Now what am I supposed to do?"

" Have you told Yusuke and the team?" the blue ogre asked.

" No, not yet." Koenma said.

" And why not, sir?" the blue ogre said.

" I just want to see how they handle themselves in this situation." Koenma clapsed his hands together.

" Are you crazy, Koenma sir? But what if they all die without Hiei's demon powers?!" the blue ogre chattered.

" Are you calling me, crazy, blue ogre?! Guards give him a hundred spankings!" Koenma yelled.

Two ogres came and took him away.

" No, please Koenma sir, anything but that! Anything!" the blue ogre pleaded.

The door shut in front of him, seperating him from Koenma.

" Ayame, report please." Koenma commanded.

The long black haired assistant appeared out of nowhere and flipped open her folder and read what she had found out about the upcoming attacks.

" They seem to have opened the portal from Demon World to the Human World." Ayame reported.

" What?!" Koenma was knocked down by the thought of the Human World getting infested with demons in a matter of days.

" Just how long until the portal is complete, Ayame?" Koenma asked getting back into his big chair.

" Approximately, 18000 seconds (about 5 hours), Koenma sir." Ayame reported with confidence.

" Uh-huh. Okay..." Koenma nodded. Then thought, _' 5 hours at the most... 5 hours...'_

" **5 hours?!"** Koenma roared.

Ayame cowered on the floor. Koenma jumped off his seat and paced furiously around his office.

" 5 hours, five, five, five, five..." Koenma mumbled.

All of Team Uremeshi were in school, hard to believe Yusuke is in school, but he is.

" Plus, they don't get out until then. Oh no, oh no!" Koenma cried.

_' Girlfriend, girlfriend?'_ Hiei thought. As promised, or at least Hiei thought you did, you never saw each other in the halls, you two never arrived to class the same time, but there were still talk.

**Flashback**

_"... It won't work because well, that'll make it much more harder. So what I think you should do, is go for it and make (y/n) your girlfriend." Kurama suggested._

**End of Flashback**

_' Maybe the fox is right. If we become boyfriend and girlfriend, they'll believe us and we'll just be another couple in the school! Maybe that's what the fox was trying to tell me!'_ Hiei thought.

Hiei couldn't see your expression because you were sitting behind him and vice versa. You were hurt, you couldn't sleep last night because of what Hiei said. You watched countless of movies with situations like this and it hurted more to experience it than to watch it.

You glared into Hiei's back head, trying to drill your thoughts through his thick skull. You sighed animatedly and began to read your book.

Next class, you almost slept right through it, science was never one of your strongest points and it didn't matter to you. In front of you, there was this big, huge person and well, the teacher didn't like to walk all that much, so he stays in the area behind his desk.

Sleeping soundly, you were safe from getting in trouble with the teacher. But that didn't necessairly mean you wouldn't get in trouble when you slept right through the lunch bell and everyone had filed out of class except for your sleeping form. The teacher spotted you and well, you know what happened...

(l/n). (y/n)!! Detention!!" the teacher bellowed.

" Detention?" you mumbled, half asleep. " **Detention?!**" you finally woke up, fully awake.

You groaned. You made yourself to the lunchroom and took a seat to yourself, remembering Hiei's hurtful words. You ate and left for class, not bumping into Hiei or Kurama on the way.

" How much now?" Koenma groaned.

" Two and a half hours." Ayame concluded.

" Is there any way for us to contact them?" Koenma said.

" Um, maybe I can contact Botan." Ayame suggested.

" You could? Right now? Well, why didn't you say so, Ayame?! Call her." Koenma barked.

Ayame fumbled with the contact mirror. She pressed the button. There was a lot of static. She peeked up at Koenma.

Koenma had his arms crossed, waiting for an answer from her.

" I guess Botan's one is gone, destroyed." Ayame said.

" **Of course it was destroyed!**" Koenma grumbled. ( See Yu Yu Hakusho episode 19 to find out how it was destroyed).

Math class was boring also. _' I have detention afterschool! How am I supposed to tell Hiei that, if we can't see each other?" you thought._

Then something hit you. Not physically, but mentally.

_' Something bad is going to happen and soon.'_ you thought.

You wrote down a note telling Hiei that you wouldn't be walking home with him tonight an that he and Kurama should be on guard.

You spotted Kurama walking towards you, when you were out in the hallway going to your next class. You handed him the note and told him to give it to Hiei. Kurama understood. You left to your next class.

Hiei came out of the classroom five minutes after you did, Kurama handed him the piece of paper. He read it quickly and his eyes widened at the last part of the sentence.

_' Something bad? On guard? Why didn't I sense something earlier? Only to have (y/n) to sense it for me?'_ Hiei thought as he sat in his seat, a few rows away from you.

_' Oh right! I lost my demon powers! Dammit!'_ Hiei thought.

You looked over at the demon, hoping he got the message, especially the last part so he could relay it to the others.

Back in Spirit World, Koenma was relieved to see that you had noticed something was wrong. Koenma looked over at his assistant, Ayame who was desperately trying to find some way to contact Botan. Koenma just sighed.

" There's no need for you to contact Botan anymore, Ayame." Koenma waved at her to put the stuff away back in her kimono.

" There isn't?" Ayame asked.

" No." Koenma sighed.

" Oh, I see. I'll be off then." Ayame said.

" Yes, you may excuse yourself." Koenma said.

" Yes, sir." Ayame said and then she disappeared.

_' Just an hour left until the attack. I hope Team Uremeshi is prepared for this, despite Hiei's demon powers gone.'_ Koenma thought as he sunk back into his big chair.


	14. Expected Attack!

You were in detention, Hiei and Kurama were walking home and talking about your note, Yusuke and the rest were unaware of the situation at hand.

" I can't believe (y/n) got detention for sleeping. I mean, I would try and wake her, but I didn't want the rumors to turn into something more." Hiei stated.

" You're only worrying about that, Hiei? You should be worrying about the situation and your condition, those aren't a very good combination, Hiei. Without your demon powers, you're useless." Kurama said.

" Well, it's not my fault that I have to be imprisioned here in the Human World for another year." Hiei said, he was blaming you for his uselessness!

But you didn't know, instead you sneezed.

_' I must be coming down with something.'_ you thought. You started to clean the blackboard.

Kurama called Yusuke and the others for a meeting over at his house.

Over at Spirit World, Koenma liked where this was going and it was all thanks to you. You didn't notice this as you slaved the rest of your two hours cleaning up the classrooms.

" Okay, so what is all this about, Kurama? Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he settled himself on the couch.

Everyone gathered in the living room.

" Did any of you sensed something today?" Kurama asked, of course he had sensed it a week ago, but didn't express anything about it.

" I sensed something a little while back." Kuwabara said.

" Yes, same goes for me, little brother." Shizuru said.

" Me too." Yukina said.

" I didn't sense anything." Kayko said and she blushed a bit with everyone staring at her.

" Don't be embarassed, Kayko. I didn't sense anything either." Yusuke comforted Kayko. She nodded.

_**LIAR.**_ Everyone else thought.

" Yes! Yes!" Koenma cried " Ah, but what to do about Hiei... He still have his sword skills, but without his demon speed, he couldn't get the job done." Koenma sighed with hopelessness.

You were about finished when you felt a rumble.

_' An earthquake?'_ you thought. _' No, of course not!'_

" Oh no! It has started! The demons are coming through the portal as we speak!" Koenma said.

" An earthquake?" Kayko asked.

" No, something must be going on." Kurama said.

" D-Demons. Lots of them." Kuwabara stuttered.

" How could the demons get through? I thought Koenma's Spirit World's Special Defense Force sealed up the hole?" Yusuke said.

" I think there's someone else who's at work here." Kurama explained.

" Someone like who?" Botan asked.

" We don't know that yet, _onna_!" Hiei said.

" Something is definately wrong here." you whispered.

A faculty member opened the door and ushered you to drop the things in your hands and get out to find shelter immediately.

_' This is not a frickin' earthquake, people! It's something more than that!'_ you thought as classrooms zipped past you.

Finally you were outside, but the shaking did not ceased. Instead you began to spot demons flying around.

_' Just exactly what is going on?'_ you thought running over to Kurama's house. On the way, you encountered Mukuro.

Taking some steps back, you fled into an alleyway, with Mukuro hot on your heels.

_' Help me! Somebody help!'_ you thought frantically.

You found yourself at a dead end. Mukuro attacked, you closed your eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

You looked up and sighed a relief.

" Get up! You're so useless like the day when Yusuke first came to me." the voice said.

You laughed as you dusted yourself off. " Was that how Yusuke was? Weak like this, Genkai?" you said.

" Yes, and he still is, the dimwit." Genkai said.

Genkai accompanied you to Kurama's house, just as they came to get you.

All of you met at an intersection.

" Great! (y/n)! We were just on our way to get you." Botan cried.

" Hey, grandma. Thanks for picking her up for us." Yusuke said.

" Well, you shouldn't have left her alone. Just who's responsibility is that?" Genkai said.

Everyone looked at Hiei. Hiei looked away, " Stop staring at me or I'll kill you all when I get my powers back." Hiei threatened.

" This is no time for us to get mad at each other! We have to kill all of these demons and seal the portal again before things gets worse!" Genkai commanded.

" Yes!" everyone cried.


	15. Skillful Approach

Demons were everywhere, many as when the first portal had opened.

" We'll split into two groups. One stays here to kill off the demons. While the other group goes and immediately seal off the portal!" Genkai said.

" Yes." you all said.

The teams were split into two groups. Group 1: Kurama, Botan, Kayko, Shizuru and Genkai. Group 2: Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei, you and Yusuke.

" Yusuke, you are to seal the portal, you got that?" Genkai reminded the Spirit Detective.

" Yes, Grandma, got you the first time." Yusuke droned.

The group split up into their destinations. You, Yukina, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to the place where the portal was located.

Demons, from different ranks came streaming through the hole. Yusuke blasted some away with his Spirit Gun, there at the end of the cave, a hole as big as a house, kept growing and growing as many demons came through.

" Man! It's like we're a big buffet or something!" Kuwabara cried, swinging his sword around.

" Because we are, you fool." Hiei said, swinging his own sword, but he wasn't as fast as before and he hated every minute of it.

You and Yukina huddled together in a corner, Yukina put up and barrier for you and herself. You thanked the Ice Apparation for it.

" No problem, (y/n) I'm just glad that I could be of some help." Yukina replied.

Over at Group 1, things were going bad, some of the humans were being taken over by the Makai Insects and they were killing others. Blood was everywhere. They had managed to save some and were brought into a place where the demons wouldn't likely be attacking. Botan, Kayko and Shizuru ushered the humans in the safe place while Genkai and Kurama took care of the demons terrorizing the town.

Somewhere not far away, Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku were fending off the demons as well.

Tons and tons more demons covered the sky and were tearing bodies, limb from limb, houses on fire, the place was like a warzone! It was so terrible!

_' We've got to think of something and fast!'_ Kurama thought as he changed into his true form, Yoko Kurama.

Then with a quick slash of his rose whip, the demons vanished; cut up into a bloody mess.

Back in Spirit World, the blue ogre cowered a bit.

" I didn't know Kurama could be so ruthless." the blue ogre said.

" Well he can be, when he's serious." Koenma said looking at the screen before him.

Ayame suddenly appeared and reported, " Koenma sir, the S class criminals are entering the Makai Barrier."

" What?! Are you sure, Ayame?!" Koenma cried, he wrung his hands furiously.

" Yes." Ayame said.

" But there's only three down there right now who could stand up to those S ranks! And Yusuke's at the hole, with the S ranks coming through, there's no one to help him!" Koenma cried.

" Well, he can always tap into that power he has." the blue ogre suggested.

" Just how is he going to tap into it? After all, his father is the one who let out these demons and he's around down there somewhere. Mukuro has been spotted, but the other two we haven't seen yet." Koenma replied.

You looked over at the three guys; Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. They all looked exhausted. You felt useless standing here being protected by Yukina's force field. So you ran out of it, with Yukina shouting at you to come back where it was safe, but you didn't listen.

A demon lunged at you and you did a swift kick to the monster's face, but that didn't work.

" _Onna!_" Hiei cried, he tried to get to you, but he had forgotten his lost of demon power.

Instead of looking up at Hiei, you saw Yusuke. He saved you!

" Don't take it personally. From the looks of it, Hiei's jealous that he couldn't get to you sooner." Yusuke whispered with a smirk.

You just blushed as Yusuke stood up in front of you. Hiei growled at his uselessness to protect you from harm.

" Don't let your guard down guys, more is on the way. In the meantime, we have to blow all these demons away before patching up the hole." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded and Hiei just looked over at the hole.

You went back behind the safe comforts of Yukina's force field.


	16. Meeting FaceToFace With The Three Kings

The three kings known as Raizen, Yomi and of course, Mukuro were all impressed with how only five people were able to stand up to a bunch of demons, let alone not being tired after an hour of fighting.

Kuwabara and Hiei somehow drew the demons back and Yusuke went on sealing the hole, not before some S criminals squeezed through before Yusuke closed it completely.

" Darn it, Uremeshi! Couldn't you have closed the portal a little sooner?!" Kuwabara yelled.

" Just shut it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled facing the demons.

Kuwabara shut his lid and faced the demons also. Hiei went into a fighting stance.

You bit your lip as 3 against 5 began to face off for dominance.

Punches were landed, claws and swords clashed, blood splatter onto the floor. You turned away from the sight as one of the S ranks slashed at Hiei and he lay in a heap on the floor. You were about to go over there and help him, but Yukina pulled you back.

" Don't or Hiei will feel bad to accomplished something as a human with a help from someone else. He wouldn't like that, (y/n)." Yukina explained.

" But he'll die!" you cried.

" I'm sorry, but I can't let you risk your life for him. You mean so much to him, that much I know." Yukina said. " I hope you understand, (y/n)."

_' Hiei... cares that deeply for me?'_ you thought. You nodded to Yukina's question.

Outside, Kurama could sense that the demons were now ceasing.

" I guess the dimwit did his part. Let's finish our part too, Yoko." Genkai said.

" Yes, Genkai." Kurama responded.

Soon, the crowd of demons disappeared and the sky was clear again, except for the smoke that filled the air due to countless houses on fire. The roads were filled with torn limbs, blood splatter and everyone came out into the clearing, mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Botan, Shizuru and Kayko came out too and stood beside Kurama and Genkai. Kurama turned back int his human form, a little exhausted because changing into his true form took a lot out of him.

" Let's meet up with the others at the cave." Genkai said as she finished praying for the deceased. They started off. Shizuru and Botan helped Kurama there.

" Hiei! Get up, dammit! Don't die now!" you cried, trying your best to not get out from behind the foce field and over to where Hiei lay.

Hiei pushed himself up. " Shut up with your yelling, _onna_!" Hiei growled.

" Don't tell me to shut up! Be careful next time!" you growled back.

" Hn." Hiei said.

" I'd appreciate it if you two stop arguing like an old married couple and help me kill these demons, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, fending off a S rank demon.

Hiei went to help without a word. Kuwabara still swung his sword at his opponent, but it barely scratched the demon.

" Go, Kazuma!" Yukina cried.

Kuwabara looked up at Yukina. " You got it, baby."

But he was tackled in the process.

" Fool, pay attention for once." Hiei said.

" Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara cried kicking the demon off him.

A blue light entered the cave and blasted the demon in front of Yusuke. The demon disintegrated into ashes. You all looked over at the entrace and saw the rest of the team running up to you guys. Kurama's wounds had suddenly healed thanks to his powers.

" Rose Whip!" Kurama cried taking out the demon Kuwabara had a hard time destroying.

" Thanks, Kurama!" Kuwabara said.

" No problem. Shall we finish this?" Kurama said.

" Yes!" everyone said.

Soon all the S class demons that had excaped the portal were all now destroyed. Yukina brought down the barrier. You and Yukina ran over to the group, smiling knowing that the mission was complete. Or so you thought.

Three balls of light streamed into the cave to land in front of you and the group.

The light revealed three demons. You noticed one of them. The demon with bandages around it. The one that was chasing after you a while back. You gulped.

" Raizen." Yusuke seethed.

" Yomi." Kurama glared.

" Mukuro." Hiei growled.

" So finally, the three kings of the Maikai decided to show up in the Human World.. What? No humans in the Demon World?" Genkai sneered.

The three demons just stood there, deciding what to do with you and the rest of the tean.

The silence was deadly. Nobody wanted to make the first move. You didn't know who had started first, maybe both sides did, but soon both sides were fighting. Hiei v.s. Mukuro, Yusuke v.s. Raizen and Kurama v.s. Yomi.

After a series of attacks, Hiei was worn out and Genkai had to get in there and help the demon kill Mukuro. They all had managed to defeat them, not kill them and they were on their way back to where they came from, swearing that they'll be back someday.


	17. Second Thoughts

" _The school is being canceled for the whole week due to mourning._" someone from the school called to let you know. You let the answer machine pick it up.

You sighed, ' _Of course, most of the students that went to school were killed_.' you thought.

One of them was the girl Hiei had spit his milk on, the first day of school. You felt bad for her and so did Hiei. She didn't have any parents, somebody informed you and that she had always lived alone. Similar to what Hiei's lifestyle back in Demon World.

_' She never had a chance at life. Most of them didn't. If only I had powers, some of these people would've been saved.'_ you thought furiously, tears pouring down your cheeks.

" Stop crying, _Onna_. Crying will not bring them back." Hiei said.

You looked down at Hiei who was kneeling before the girl's grave. You could see that, he too had been crying. His eyes red and puffy, dried tears on his cheeks. You nodded.

You lent your hand to Hiei, he just looked up at you, a bit confused then grasped it. You hoisted the demon up on his feet and Hiei walked you home, not bothering to let go of your hand.

Each day after the demons had invaded the Human World, Hiei visited the grave of the girl. He had somehow felt guilty for not being able to get to know her more.

Maybe it was a coincidence that Hiei had met her on his first day. Along with the Demon Spy, since that had been the only time he had seen her or even being in her presence.

_' Meeting a person once, just to never see them again?'_ Hiei thought. He never got up from that spot until the day, school had finally reopened. _' How pitiful.'_

The morning of another school day, Hiei tried to put his grief aside and get on with his life. If he had happened to meet up with the three kings in the Maikai world, he would be sure to get revenge for the girl.

Waiting for the fox to get ready, Hiei felt that, in order to move on with life, he would have to tell his feelings for you. It was to distract him from the matter at hand. At some point he was scared at where these weird feelings came from, but when the second kiss happened, well, it all made sense to him. Even though he denied it at times. But the little demon had feelings for you!!!

You arrived at school, sad at how little the student population had become. You sat in class and Hiei did too, some minutes later when the bell rang. More than half of the class were gone. Either dead or hospitalized.

It was the same for your next class also, but there was a substitute teacher. The original teacher was killed. Things were going wrong in the Human world, many people had died because of this catastrophe!

The lunch line was less than usual and there were a lot of people sitting by themselves, mostly because their friends had died and some were in the hospital. Even some of the lunch tables that were filled with rowdy people, were empty.

The school was as good as dead.

Even the students, they weren't lively anymore. There were still in the state of mourning.

_' I wonder, just how many people who are still sad at the lost of their loved ones in this school? Probably I'm the only one left.'_ you thought sadly.

You looked over at Hiei. He had dark circles under his eyes.

_' I wonder where he was in the past week?'_ you thought.

**Flashback**

_" Hello? Kurama? May I speak to Hiei please?"_

_" Oh, he's not home right now? Do you know where he might be?"_

_" Oh I see. Sorry to bother you. Bye."_

_You hung up._

**End of Flashback**

_' Never mind that.'_ you thought eating your lunch, it was cold.

Soon, it was afterschool, halfway to your house, Hiei spoke up.

" Do you like me, (y/n)?" Hiei asked still in thought.

" Uh, I uh..." you muttered.

" Answer me, (y/n). The truth." Hiei asked sternly.

A silence had passed.

" Well?" Hiei said, he didn't sound mad, nor happy either. He was still in his mournful state.

" Why do you want to know?" you asked.

" To cast a vodoo spell on you, _onna_." Hiei joked, even though in his mournful state, he still managed to sound funny.

" Yes, I like you. No... I... love you." you spit out.

" You do huh? When I'm in human form like this or when I'm a demon?" Hiei asked.

" I don't care, I'd still feel the same, Hiei why do you ask? I'm not saying this as some kind of a prank." you said.

" I just wanted to hear your true feelings before I make my decision." Hiei said.

" Decision? What decision, Hiei!" you growled, hoping that he didn't mean breaking his deal!!

" The decision to making you my girlfriend." Hiei said, you could tell he was trying to smirk, but failed.

" Girlfriend?! At a time like this?! You need some time to recover from all this until you are ready for a girlfriend, Hiei!" you cried.

" And what? You don't think you can take care of me when I'm in this situation? And you tell me you love me. Pah, how would I know that you're not lying?" Hiei said.

" I am not! I do love you!" you cried.

" Well then, prove it!" Hiei cried.

You clamped up. _' Did he really need cheering up that badly?'_ you thought.

Looking, you shuffled your feet. You sighed and tried to smile.

" All right. I'll try to do my best to be your girlfriend, Hiei." you said.

" Hn. Took you long enough. Well, I'm going home now. Night." Hiei said s he walked home.

You on the other hand, stared after him until he disappeared from your sight. You sighed and walked on home.


	18. A New Start! Christmas Time!

Four months had passed since the day of the incident with the three kings, some of the students got their cheer back and some didn't. With Hiei however, you've been his girlfriend a week after the incident, due to Hiei's lack of not being able to recover himself.

You managed to cheer up the demon some of the time, but it wasn't enough. You wanted Hiei back to his old self. With the constant bickering and calling you _onna_, you wanted it all back, but you couldn't find a way to do that. Kurama didn't help and neither did the rest of the team.

" Do you want to make me miserable along with you? Is that what this ' girlfriend ' business is, Hiei?!" you cried.

" Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends go through?" Hiei said.

' _True._' you thought _' But it shouldn't be this long. You have to move on someday.'_

You sighed heavily, a bit sad for Hiei.

Now it was Christmas time, Hiei was still sullen as ever.

" Come on, Hiei!" you cried tugging on his arm.

" What?!" Hiei snapped. You gave a big smile.

_' That's it! I just have to annoy the heck out of Hiei in order to get himself to normal,'_ you thought

" We're going Christmas shopping, Hiei!" you said.

_' More like window shopping, but no matter.' _you thought.

" You do know that I'm not buying, right?" Hiei scoffed.

" Aww, you won't get a present for me?" you whined.

" No." Hiei said.

" Fine!" you cried turning back to the window.

But in reality, he already got you something. Two somethings in fact. One of them was a year old, because he couldn't force himself to give it to you after what had happened under the mistletoe. So, he got you another one for this years.

After you had made your purchases and let the cashier wrapped it up, you smiled with relief. All the presents were finally bought and wrapped. Except for the fact that you didn't buy a present for Hiei yet.

It was hard to think of one for him. If you did think of something, you couldn't very well buy it in front of him. You want it to be a secret.

Christmas day finally came, but Kurama didn't have a christmas party this year. Yusuke did. When you arrived, all you could see was beer cans, a christmas tree, lights, presents, and most of all, your friends.

" Um...we aren't drinking beer, are we?" you asked.

" Naw, my mom was drinking those. Kayko didn't want any alcohol, so she bought some eggnog and hot cocoa." Yusuke said.

" Sounds about right." you laughed.

Everyone had a great time, telling stories, sipping drinks and then the moment where everybody had to exchange gifts.

Everyone had the same number of gifts except for you.

_' One extra? Who gave me an extra gift?'_ you thought sorting through.

Hiei was quietly peeking over at where you sat, a smirk appeared for a bit on his lips before it disappeared.

You found that it was Hiei! He gave you an extra gift!!

_' What? Why two?'_ you thought. _' Didn't he say he didn't want to waste his money on anything?'_

" Look everybody! (y/n), has an extra present! From who, girl?" Botan pestered jokingly, giving a little nudge.

You flushed from the attention that everyone was giving you.

" Um, someone special." you said after you had been given a glare of death from a certain someone.

" Oh I see. Just who is this ' special someone ' ?" Botan pestered again.

You could see that Hiei was agitated when Botan just wouldn't let the subject go.

" Let's just open these damn boxes already!!" Hiei said.

" Ah, yes. I guess you're right, Hiei." Kurama said with a chuckle.

All of you opened your presents, (sorry, but I don't feel like listing them). You opened all of yours except for one that was worned away at the edges of the wrapper. You felt that this was a special present.

Hiei offered to walk you home after he had put his presents into a bag, which made it easier for the demon to carry.

When you were in front of your house, you turned to him, a smile plastered on your face.

" Thanks, Hiei, for buying me a present." you said.

" Hn." Hiei said.

" Could I open this present now?" you asked taking out the old present.

Hiei nodded a little, turning away, a bit embarassed.

You tore the paper and there sat snuggly in the box; a snow globe, big as a fist. You gaped, in the midst of the snowflakes inside, there stood 11 little figures, the size of a pinky nail. The figures were: Genkai, Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, You, Kayko, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru.

You squealed and latched yourself onto the little demon. He was a bit shocked, shocked that when you knocked him over, he tried prying you away and telling you to get off.

You couldn't be more happier with his present. It was cute, adorable and most of all, perfect.

" Thank you, Hiei." you said as you gave him a quick peck on the cheek before you ran inside your house, leaving the demon sitting on the sidewalk in the cold night of Christmas.


	19. A Time For Love

Four months had passed since the day of the incident with the three kings, some of the students got their cheer back and some didn't. With Hiei however, you've been his girlfriend a week after the incident, due to Hiei's lack of not being able to recover himself.

You managed to cheer up the demon some of the time, but it wasn't enough. You wanted Hiei back to his old self. With the constant bickering and calling you _onna_, you wanted it all back, but you couldn't find a way to do that. Kurama didn't help and neither did the rest of the team.

" Do you want to make me miserable along with you? Is that what this ' girlfriend ' business is, Hiei?!" you cried.

" Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends go through?" Hiei said.

' _True._' you thought _' But it shouldn't be this long. You have to move on someday.'_

You sighed heavily, a bit sad for Hiei.

Now it was Christmas time, Hiei was still sullen as ever.

A month passed since Christmas and now it was February.

" Valentine's Day. The day where girls are to express their love for the guy through chocolate, hugs & kisses." you whispered staring blankly at the window.

You blushed at the last part. _' No way. Hiei wouldn't... I mean last time he...'_ you blushed even more.

" Hey, _onna_. You okay?" Hiei asked.

" Oh! Uh yeah. I'm fine." you mumbled.

" Are you going to give me something?" Hiei said.

" Give you what?" you said. You didn't have any chocolates on you at the moment. The other options, well they were at hand. Always.

" I don't know. The fox said that tomorrow is special and that you had something to give me." Hiei said.

_' Kurama...'_ you growled inwardly. Later, you'll make the red head pay, but for now, escape!!

" Uh, not today! Um, tomorrow, like Kurama said! Special Day! Well um, don't want to miss lunch yeah? Let's go!" you rambled, dashing out of the classroom.

_' (y/n) is definately on drugs.'_ Hiei concluded.

In the middle of lunch, you dragged Kurama with you, leaving Hiei behind.

After you were in a corner, you let go of Kurama's collar.

" Just what are you up to, Kurama? Trying to string Hiei along?! He doesn't need to know what tomorrow is!" you cried.

Kurama just laughed. " I was just helping, since you were a bit timid."

" Well, being as timid as I am, Hiei came up to me and ask if I was going to give him something. So I told him that he'll have to wait until tomorrow to recieve something." you said.

Kurama chuckled some more.

" Are you listening?!" you cried.

" Haha, yes I am. Sorry, (y/n). But I really was trying to help you two get together. That's all." Kurama said, his laughter gone.

" And see how that turned out to be." you groaned.

" Yes, please forgive Hiei. He is clueless when it comes to human things." Kurama said.

" Yes, he can be clueless sometimes, but a great person too." you said.

" Wow. Is that what you think of him? I can't wait for Yusuke and the rest to hear about this." Kurama said.

" Hear?" you said, slightly confused.

Kurama pulled out a recorder from inside his pocket. You gaped.

" You wouldn't!" you cried trying to snatch it again and again.

Kurama pulled away. " I'm man enough to try it."

" And you're a coward for doing so!" you said.

" True." Kurama said as he crushed the recorder with one hand. It broke into pieces.

You looked up in shock, then smiled. " It must be expensive."

" Nah, only $100 worth." Kurama grinned.

You laughed at his joke.

The bell rang and you two seperated, going to your own classes. Hiei sat next to you on an empty chair.

" Hey, _onna_. What were you guys talking about?" Hiei asked.

_' Is Hiei jealous of Kurama? Kawaii!!'_ you thought.

" What are you talking about? We didn't _talk_ about nothing." you replied.

" Then explain you two leaving and without me." Hiei said.

" Hiei! We do that all the time! Leaving Kurama behind!" you said.

" Yes, but that's different! Don't tell me Kurama forgot his classes." Hiei said.

" Of course not!" you said and then sighed. " Yes, we were talking."

" About what?" Hiei asked.

" The thing about tomorrow. That's all. Now can we pay attention?" you said.

Without a word, Hiei turned back to the teacher.

Hiei walked you home, not wanting to hold your hand. You didn't mind, because he was still upset that you didn't tell him the whole truth behind the meeting with you and Kurama. Yes, you didn't tell him the whole truth, because well, you two were talking about him; Hiei.

" Night, Hiei." you smiled.

" Hn." He was still unsatisfied.

You went inside the house and Hiei went home.

Valentine's Day is finally here! That morning, you made chocolate candy hearts from a mold. You bought cookies too. Wrapping both of them up, you headed for school. You were slightly embarassed to be actually making something for a "special someone".

_' Hugs & Kisses... Do I really have to do all that?'_ you thought. You blushed even harder when you sat down. Hiei came into the room and some of his fangirls (that were left) flocked around him.

Hiei was slightly confused. _' Isn't the onna supposed to give me something? Not these... preposterous girls!!'_ Hiei cried inwardly.

" Hi! Hey, please accept these Valentine cookies I made for you!" one girl cried, shoving the packaged cookies in front of him.

" He won't accept yours! He would like chocolate instead of cookies, right Hiei-kun!" another girl cried.

_' Hiei-kun?'_ you twitched a bit.

" Uh..." Hiei was speechless.

" No! He wouldn't like any of your gifts, because I have tickets for me and Hiei-sempai today!" a third girl cried.

" Well, _I_ made reservations!" a fourth girl cried.

" I did too! But at my house!" a fifth girl cried.

You sweatdropped. Finally, the screaming came to an end when the teacher arrived. You looked down at your hands, the gifts for Hiei. You sighed, you would never get alone time with him, if his fangirls were at every corner.

In your next class, Hiei was pestered with a lot more of his fangirls. Apparently, they didn't get the latest news, that you and Hiei are now, officially together! You still couldn't find the right time to give it to him. You sighed hopelessly. Things were not going as planned.

Lunch time finally came.

_' Yes! This could be my shot!'_ you thought as Hiei and Kurama sat on the seats across from you.

" Um... Hiei?" you asked.

" Hn. What is it, _onna_?" Hiei asked looking up from his casserole.

" Um...acceptmygift!!" you said, a little too quickly. Hiei was confused and Kurama just lightly shook his head in disbelief.

You groaned a bit from your nervousness and gave Hiei the gifts. He opened the chocolates and took a bite from one of them.

" Not bad. Thanks (y/n)." Hiei said and he quickly stuffed the rest of the bitten chocolate into your opened mouth. You almost choked on it.

" Hiei!!" you cried.

Kurama chuckled. Hiei went on continuing to eat his lunch, ignoring the glare you gave him.

The rest of the day was basically that and Hiei agreed to hold your hand all the way home. Instead of a peck on the cheek, you kissed him on the lips. Hiei was surprised and returned the kiss. You allowed his tongue to slip past your lips and wrestled with yours. You gave up and let him have his way. A light on the porch turned on, which made you two break apart, both of you flushed from the intense kiss you shared.

" Good night, Hiei." you blushed.

" Night." Hiei said as he walked home.


	20. White Day

Another month had passed and it was White day.

" Today, is White Day, Hiei." Kurama said.

" White Day? Do you mean we have to wear white?" Hiei asked, a look of disgust on his face.

" Haha, no Hiei, what I mean to say is, that White Day is another version of Valentine's Day." Kurama said.

" You mean like when (y/n) gave me chocolates?" Hiei said.

" Yes, but this time, it's the boys turn to give something to the girls." Kurama explained.

" Man you humans are weird." Hiei said. 

" Well, that's how humans express their feelings, naturally. So are you gonna get something for (y/n)?" Kurama asked. 

" Like what?" Hiei asked.

" Something that'll show her your feelings." Kurama said.

" Hm…" Hiei thought about it. He went out to get something an hour before school started.

You were sitting in your seat, a couple boys gave you gifts for White Day, but you really wanted one from Hiei.

You sighed looking at Hiei's desk in front of you.

Kurama came in your class and covered your eyes.

You gasped slightly.

" Who is it?" A voice said.

Some of the girls in your homeroom class were a big fan of Kurama and they gave you glares. You didn't notice that because, well, Kurama's hands covered your eyes.

You guessed who it was immediately.

" Kurama…" You smirked. His hands removed themselves from your eyes.

You saw the glares, you gulped slightly and looked up at Kurama.

" Kurama? What is it?" You asked.

" A white ribbon, (y/n)." Kurama said, tying a ribbon into your hair. You blushed a bit. 

Kurama's fan girls bustled at the scene.

" There. Isn't it nice. A perfect match to your light green shirt." Kurama smiled.

You nodded a bit.

" Well, gotta go." Kurama said as he left.

You looked up in time to see the girls looking away. You just sighed animatedly.

Hiei came in a few minutes later, carrying something in his hand, a box!

Hiei passed you without a glance and sat in his seat in front of you.

You looked at him quizzically. When everyone was reading, Hiei took this as a chance to give you his gift.

" Um…a gift. For today's, um, occasion." Hiei said.

You took the box out of his hands and opened it to reveal a pearl necklace.

'_Whoa, and here he says he'd rather not waste money on anything_.' You thought.

" Well?" Hiei said.

" Oh! I um, like it, Hiei. Very much." You smiled.

" Good, because I almost used up my savings for it. Don't lose it." Hiei said. 

You froze. '_It must have cost a lot. Okay, I won't lose it!_' You thought as you put it in your bag.

" Thanks, Hiei." You said.

"Hn." Hiei replied turning back to his book.

Lunchtime rolled around you couldn't help but blush at the two guys eating in front of you.

'_But I didn't give anything to Kurama for Valentine's Day? Why would he suddenly feel the need to give me something?_' You thought.

You went to class and then afterschool.

" Hey, _onna_!" Hiei said.

" Yes, what is it Hiei?" You said.

" I, uh… It's nothing. Go inside." Hiei said as he went home. 


	21. A Love That Lasts Forever

Today was the day before Hiei's debt is paid off. You wanted to make this day, one you and Hiei would remember. But it was school time and there isn't much time.

_' What should I do to make this memory last forever?'_ you thought.

Then something came into mind. You didn't want to resort to that, but you thought it might be time to take your feelings to the next level.

_' I wonder if Hiei is up to it?'_ you blushed.

Hiei was happy that the day had finally come.

_' Heh! I don't need to go school. I can just relax until tomorrow.'_ Hiei thought staring up at the ceiling. Kurama came into the room.

" Hey, fox! I could've been changing!" Hiei yelled.

" But you aren't." Kurama smirked.

" Hmph!" Hiei grunted, sitting up in bed. " What do you want?"

" I came to tell you to get ready for school." Kurama said.

" School? Ha! I'm done with that! Tomorrow, I'm leaving this place, so why should I go?" Hiei said.

" You're going to school for (y/n)'s sake." Kurama crossed his arms.

Hiei glared at the red head at his doorway.

" Why should I do that?" Hiei grumbled.

" So you don't love (y/n)?" Kurama was shocked.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox.

" Just what are you implying?" Hiei said.

" I'm just saying that you should show her that you love her. As a goodbye." Kurama said.

" Show? You mean buy her gifts? Do you know how much I had to spend on her?" Hiei cried.

" Haha, no actually. But not with gifts, um... something of your own nature." Kurama said. He wasn't going to give Hiei more of a hint than that.

Sitting in class, you couldn't help but sigh when Hiei didn't show up for class.

_' I guess he's not coming today. But I wanted to spend time with you, Hiei.'_ you sighed.

Class went by slow for you. Hiei wasn't there to keep you company. Even at lunch, Kurama wouldn't tell you what happened with your favorite little fire demon.

" Where is Hiei, Kurama?" you asked.

" Can't say, really. You have to find him. He went off on his own this morning." Kurama said.

" Liar." you grunted.

Kurama chuckled at the comment.

" I assure you, I do not lie." Kurama said.

" So... you're saying you have no idea?" you said a bit sad that Hiei would do this to you.

" Sorry..." Kurama said.

" No, it's alright." you said and left the lunchroom.

Throughout your next two classes, you tried not to think of Hiei. But you couldn't. The thought of him leaving for Demon World the next day, scared you. You wanted to keep Hiei here, in the Human World. Not Spirit World, and definately not Demon World, you wanted him here, by your side.

In deep thought, you walked passed the very demon who had tainted your mind.

" Hey, _onna_." a voice said.

The familiar, arrogant voice broke your train of thought. You looked over at who had called you.

Relief spread through you as you went over and hugged him, never wanting to let go.

" Hey! Hey! Let me go, _onna_!" Hiei cried as he tried to yank you off, his cheeks a bit pink at the action you gave him.

" I missed you!" you confessed.

" W-What?! You must've ate something really bad!" Hiei cried. He spotted Kurama coming out of the school grounds, trying to pass them by.

" Hey, Kurama, help me get her off! She's embarassing me!" Hiei cried.

" Haha, I see you got your hands full. As I do too." Kurama replied.

" You're hands are not full, fox. Help me get her off!" Hiei yelled.

" B-But, Hiei! I wanted to spend time with you!!" you cried, clinging onto him.

" Why me..." Hiei groaned.

Kurama just chuckled at the couple.

_' There's hope for them yet.'_

With the help of Kurama few minutes later, you were pulled off of Hiei.

Hiei walked you home. You fidgeted all the way home.

_' Maybe I should put my plan into motion.'_ you thought, unsure of the outcome.

" We're here." Hiei droned.

You looked up and you were definately home. You had to do this! No matter how scared you were, this was your last chance!

" Goodbye, (y/n)." Hiei said starting to walk away, probably forever.

You shut your eyes.

_' Do it now!'_ you thought.

" Wait!" you cried.

Hiei stopped and turned to look at you. You took this as a chance to press your lips against his. Hiei was taken back by your bold move. His hand snaked up behind your head to deepen the kiss. His tongue stroked the inside of your mouth. He pulled back, your eyes were clouded full of lust.

" Shall we continue this somewhere more comfortable?" Hiei said a bit huskily.

He sounded more hot than ever. You nodded, wanting to feel his lips on you again.

You were suddenly glad your brother was out for the night. You went to the front door of your house, fumbling with the key. Once you were inside, Hiei pinned you to the wall and ravished your mouth, earning a moan from you.

Hiei chuckled against your lips. In a flash you were in your room, clothes were strewn across the floor.

Your body flushed against his as a sheen of sweat covered both your bodies, the sound of flesh against flesh were heard throughout the house. Screams of your orgasm coming were heard in the neighborhood, some birds scattered.

Hiei lay beside you. You turned to look at Hiei, exhausted, you managed to smile at him.

" I love you, Hiei." you whispered as sleep consumed you, barely hearing Hiei's words.

" I love you too, (y/n)." Hiei whispered as he let himself rest next to you.

A few hours of resting, Hiei gathered up his clothes and quickly put them on. He looked over at your sleeping form. He kissed your forehead and whispered,

" Goodbye, (y/n)."

Hiei disappeared into the night, meeting up with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara up at Koenma's office.

" So, have you sorted things out with (y/n), Hiei?" Koenma asked.

Hiei glared at the toddler.

" Since when is my life your business, Koenma?" Hiei sneered.

Kurama cleared his throat. " Koenma, I think Hiei has paid his debt."

" Oh! Yes, since your debts is paid off, your demon powers are returned to you." Koenma said.

Hiei could feel his power coming back. He smirked.

" Finally, my powers have returned. I've missed the urge to kill." Hiei said.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

" Well, later." Hiei said as he disappeared on his way to Demon World. Finally, leaving you behind.

You woke up the next morning, to find the demon gone. Tears spilled down your cheeks as you cried into the pillow.

_' He didn't even say goodbye...'_ you thought as a cry racked your body.

Somewhere in Demon World, Hiei sought revenge for the girl back in the Human World. Hiei failed and was perished.

The news of him dead, never reached you. Yusuke and the rest kept it a secret from you.

Five years have passed since you saw Hiei, and you still believed that Hiei was alive and well, somewhere in Demon World.

_' I can't wait for Hiei to hear that I have a life inside of me.'_ you thought happily patting your now large belly.

You smiled at the sunny, clear sky. " Today's a beautiful day." you said.

END


End file.
